Training Session
by ericaj318
Summary: This is a two shot for Pops and Robin that takes place between Reset and Family. It's just for fun.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here's a little smut for anyone who's into that kind of thing.

Robin walked out into the yard to head to the barn to meet Pops for a training session. They had won but he was always convinced they should be ready if anything else happened.

"Pops, are you ready?" she shouted as she entered the barn. She did not realize that he was taking her training to the next level that day.

She wasn't ready when he came from behind and wrapped his arms around her, trapping her arms to her sides.

Robin tried to wiggle out of his hold but he wasn't human and way too strong. "You know I can't get out of your hold but what would I do with a regular attacker?" she asked.

Pops released her and she turned to face him. "You need to get your assailant off balance. You can hook their leg with your own or lean back into them before pulling all of your weight forward."

Robin rolled her eyes, "Well, I can't do any of that to you because you're literally stronger than any man. How are these sessions supposed to help? Don't get me wrong, I enjoy our time together but the gun lessons are they only ones that really matter."

Pops nodded at her, his face seemingly tender, "You are correct. Maybe we should end these sessions and stick to firearm training alone. Would you like to shoot behind the barn?"

Robin shook her head, a devious idea entering her mind as she backed herself up against a pillar in the barn, "What would I do if an attacker pinned me here?"

Pops began to explain some techniques but Robin interrupted him, "I'll understand it quicker if you do it."

He nodded as he walked over to her and pushed his body up against hers, grabbing both of her hands in one of his and holding it up in the air. Robin leaned her body into his as she placed her lips against his.

"What are you doing?" he asked as their lips parted. Robin smiled, "Having a little fun. Listen, can you…"

She hoped he would understand what she was insinuating, "I would hurt you," he protested, "And I don't know if it would work."

"Aren't you supposed to be able to assimilate to any situation? Based on what I feel against my leg, it does work," she commented.

Pops didn't know what he felt but there was an urge in his programming to do what she'd asked. He let go of her hands and she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Lift me up against this pillar," she requested, her tone breathless.

Pops did as she asked and she trailed one of her hands down to the button of his jeans. "Are you ready?" she asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, Pops woke up to see Robin was still asleep in his arms. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, not meaning to but waking her up.

She looked at him, a smile spreading across her lips, "Hey there," she said. Pops didn't reply but instead leaned forward and placed his lips against hers.

Robin was surprised by his sudden showing of affection but she went right along, allowing him to deepen the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved over top of her.

"I awoke a beast, didn't I?" she said, her voice breathless. Pops pulled away slightly just enough to give her one of his goofy grins.

Robin rolled her eyes as she pulled his face back to her own.

When they were finished, Robin stood from the hay in the barn, "Wanna train me on some shooting now?"

Pops stood to join her, he had no issues now that he'd been upgraded. He followed her out to the large land they owned and pulled out the guns.

"Here," he said as he handed her a shot gun.

"Well, I must have made you happy because I never get to practice with anything bigger than a handgun," she smiled as she began loading the bullets.

Pops shook his head, "You have advanced to the next level. My decision has nothing to do with what happened earlier today."

Robin laughed as she hoisted her gun into position and took aim at the target. When she pulled the trigger, she didn't prepare for the backlash of the gun and it sent her backwards into the side of the barn.

Pops was at her side instantly, "Maybe you were not ready." He helped her up as he began to look her over, "Are you hurt?"

Robin frowned, "Only my pride. Hold me steady this time?"


End file.
